Maroon
by Brok3nin2
Summary: The quietest boy of the group can’t help but despise another group member. Simply because this boy makes him smile even when he doesnt feel like it, go from being the most intimidating being to becoming soft as a lamb, and so much more he refuses to even admit himself. Another problem, besides lying to himself about his feelings of course: He’s got fangs and so does his family...
1. Chapter 1

Only a few hours ago was there a group of friends sitting at a booth, the one by a window in the corner- their corner. Laughing so hard it felt equivalent to doing a hundred sit ups, turning heads every so often. The only place they have ever felt so safe and without care, the only place they can be at least somewhat authentic is this booth.

Two hours ago did they part ways. In the heavy rain, soaked until garmetz glued to their limbs and shivers latched to their spine. Climbing in separate vehices to make their way home. Worrying subcontiously if they would even make it home in good shape.

Only an hour ago did the one group member, who had originally planned on taking the bus home, found out the storm tonight had caused a delay. Another group member who hadn't driven out the parking lot catches the boy's figure in the review mirror. Causing a deep exhale to escape his lungs, contemplating on wether or not to shelter this boy.

Truth is, out of anyone in the group...this boy is the one person he despises. The one person who can make him smile when every ounce of him doesn't feel like it, he hates that. Before his thoughts can take control, his actions do. Before the boy turned to the sidewalk his name was called.

"Dean!"

That was a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's head turned, trying to search for the location of whomever called his name. They call it again and again as he blindly follows the voice. Once the boy made his way down the parking lot, he was able to make out who it was. Unsuccessfully shielding his eyes from the rain, using his left hand, made his way to the boy's window. Dean was just about to open his mouth to speak but was cut off before anything came out.

"Get in." The boy says rather plainly. Dean nods and quickly scrambled to the other side of the car. Once the door was shut the two boys looked at each with with opposite expressions. One giving a stabbing glare, and the other terrified.

"Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Dean manages to say, knowing how much the kid hates him. He watched as the boy takes a deep breath before responding.

"Already did." He exhaled. Once the car was on the road he couldn't help but get distracted every few seconds by Dean. Thankfully he wasn't paying attention and watched the world pass by.

"Why did you do this?" Dean's voice shown a bit more fear than he'd intended to. Another deep exhale came from the drivers seat.

"Why'd you get in?" An eye brow raised from the driver as he spoke. Although his voice plain and empty, still gives off harsh tones. Now it was Dean's turn to take a painful inhale before answering.

"You didn't answer my question..." Frustrated as all hell, he still managed to keep his voice soft enough to avoid making things worse.

"You didn't answer mine either." The boy was basically just testing Deans limits at this point. Not sure why, but he continued to push his buttons.

"What-?" Dean shook his head in complete confusion. "I asked first." The driver suddenly became very uncomfortable at that. But of course he wouldn't let that show and instead came up with a lie.

"I did this because the group would've got mad if I had left you in the rain." Truth is, the rest of the group would care less. It's just rain after all, they're not scared of it. Dean snorts and smiles, causing the boy even more discomfort. "What?"

"Liar." Is all Dean replies with before glaring out the window. He knows even the boy's closest friends are intimidated by him. So the fact that someone would approach him just to nag at him for something so small is very unlikely.

Silence joins the conversation as the two boys refuse to make eye contact. Violent spits of rain meet every window so hard, Dean wouldn't be surprised if they'd somehow driven into a lake.


End file.
